Pizza Delivery
by BluexSatin
Summary: zxv oneshot .zac misses v when he gets a call from her and he thinks that-this day is a total disaster. is it really?


Pizza delivery

hey guys i am new to ff.so pls review and tell me how it was it will really really encourage me thanx.

so here is the story-

Zac lay on his bed ,exhausted from acting,exhausted from his days work.He barely just closed his eyes to get some slumber when his brother,Dylan,came bursting into his bedroom ans shouting at the top of his lungs.

Zac groaned and shouted "Shut up Dylan",said Zac and threw a pillow at him,

"Why are you shouting?"

"There is fire in the living room,"he shouted.

"What?" Zac sprung up from his bed and hurried down stairs and grabbed the fire extinguisher.He reached the living room looking at all sides for any trace of fire.

Dylan leisurely walked down the stairs snickering,"Gotcha!" he yelled.

Zac looked at his brother angrily .

"Well that was hilarious",Dylan said still laughing,"The look on your face ,priceless."

"Ha Ha Very funny" said Zac sarcastically,"Seriously Dylan , You got me so worried.Dont you dare play a prank at me like that", he said in a booming voice.

Dylan stopped laughing his brother was serious , he usually took these pranks in a playful manner and even got back to him .He shrunk back with a little fear and sat on the the couch on which the remote was lying and the TV opened at MTV.

Both of them lokked at the television.

say ok by vanessa hudgens started to play.

Zac breathed a long sigh and plopped down on the couch looking fixedly upon the screen where he and vanessa were having a good time.

He said "Sorry , Dylan...I am just..overworked."

"Hey , I understand I am sorry too ,"Dylan said , he looked at the screen ,"You miss her dont you ?" he asked his older brother.

"Yeah , Very much."

he sighed again as he watched her again.She had left for her tour and was not expected to come back before a month . He missed her terribly , he needed more than just phone calls and sms and e-mails he wanted to touch her, to breathe her scent, to feel her in his arms.

Suddenly his phone started ringing-

will you say alright?

will you say ok?

will you stick with me through whatever -

"Hello" he smiled as he recognised her beautiful voice comng from the other end.

"Hey Zac," she said ,"Whats up ?"

He sighed "Nothing baby , just missing you , more and more with each passing second ,"he said.

"Oh" she said.

" Is anything wrong ?" Zac asked as he sensed something was disturbing her.

" Zac ,um, I dont know how to tell you ,"she said with a fearful voice.

"What is it V ?" he demanded with a voice mixed in concern.

" um actually Zac I hate to tell you this but the manager extended the tour." she said.

" By how much ? " he asked her solemnly.

" by two months. " she said in a whisper.

Zac slammed the phone down .He leaned his head back and closed his eyes "Could this day get any worse?"he thought to himself.

"Whats up?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing " Zac said with his eyes still closed.

"Did you guys get into a fight ?" Dylan asked.

"no , her tour got extended " Zac replied.

" oh " It was all Dylan could say .

"Hey why dont you hang around with your friends , they could cheer you up ." Dylan suggested.

" Thanks bro , but I just want to be alone." Zac responded dully.

"Well but I am going to do something to cheer you up " saying that Dylan rushed towards the stairs.

Zac just sat there wuth his head in his hands , millions of thoughts and emotion whirling in his mind , he needed peace , he needed calmness , but most of all he needed "her".

He was broken out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang , Zac groaned and opened the door.

"Pizza delivery" A very fimiliar voice greeted him but his head was cracking up and he didnt try noticing the girl under the large cap covering half of the face.

suddenly he thought " did we order pizza ? oh Dylan mustve to cheer me up"

"You can put it there" he pointed at the table.

She nodded her head and placed the pizza on the table.

"Would you like to explain why a hottie like you is depressed ? " she asked him.

He sighed and tried to keep a calm voice," Look lady . I am already having a bad day pls dont make it any worse . " he said while running his hand through his golden hair.

" Why would a sweetheart like you be having a bad day ? " she asked in a sweet voice.

Zac opened his walet and gave her a hundred dollar bill ," Here take this andbugg off " , he said .

She took the money from him and turned around again ,

"What about my tip ?" she asked in a low voice.

" what are you talking about I gave you enough - "

before he could protest she slammed her lips onto his kissing him lovingly and passionately .

Zac s bright blue eyes widened as he was surprised but he was more surprised at the fact that before he could control it his lips were responding with equal passion and desire .

Dylan came down the stairs and his eyes bulged at what he saw - his brother was kissing the pizza woman ," Whoa ! Zac Ikknew you were depressed but I didnt know you were so desperate that you would make out with the pizza gal ." he said.

This went unnoticed by Zac as he continued kissing the pizza girl he pulled her towards him by the waist and removed her cap , dark ebony curls came tumbling down her back and after finally pulling apart Zac said in one breath ," Vanessa " he said with love dripping from his voice.

There stood the gorgeous Vanessa hudgens giggling.

"SURPRISE" she said as she wrapped her arms around his torso .

He breathed her scent , he was on cloud nine. He lifted her up gently and swayed her , she giggled again pleasing his ears with the sound.

"Why you little prankster ." he exclaimed with a playful voice .

" Well I wanted to see your reaction." she said ," and besides this disguise helped me to fool the papparazi ."

" Thats smart Hudgens ," he said before kissing her again passionately .

" Ahem Ahem " Dylan said.

" Hey Dylan ", Van said smiling at him.

" Oh my god its - Pizza! " he lunged at the box before he started eating.

" Typical Dylan" , Zac chuckled.

"say , I am hungry Zac " , Vanessa pouted.

" So lets eat , babe ", Zac responded.

Vanessa giggled , "Lets go before it gets finished . "

And vanessa got her TIP.

--END OF STORY--

--ZANESSA 4 EVER--

PLS PLS REVIEW THIS IS MY 1ST STORY IT WILL REALLY ENCOURAGE ME

--THANKYOU--


End file.
